As result of the Human Genome Project and other genetic research, a tremendous amount of genomic and biomarker information is presently available to healthcare providers. Using molecular diagnostic testing, genomic and biomarker information can provide a resource to healthcare providers to assist in the rapid and accurate diagnosis of illness. However, the development of diagnostic testing systems allowing the use of such genetic information, particularly in the clinical setting, has failed to match pace with the genetic research providing the information. Current diagnostic testing systems are mainly limited to large medical testing centers or research labs due to the high costs associated with acquiring and operating the systems and the complexity of the molecular diagnostic assays being employed. These current systems require a large initial capital investment and incur high costs for reagents, disposables, operation, maintenance, service and training.
The present invention provides sample processing devices and methods that facilitate the rapid analysis of biological samples, such as blood, saliva, or urine, in an efficient and cost effective manner with minimal, if any, exposure to biohazards. The sample processing devices and methods of the present invention are particularly suited to the clinical setting, allowing the clinician to readily proceed from acquisition of a test sample to analysis of the test results, with minimal human intervention. The sample processing devices of the present invention may be implemented as a hand-held system suitable for the processing of a single sample or as a larger, bench top unit suitable for the simultaneous processing of multiple samples. The present invention may be valuable in all diagnostic and therapeutic monitoring areas, including in the point-of-care or clinical setting, in high-throughput screening, and in biological warfare detection. In addition, the present invention provides a sample vessel for holding a biological sample throughout the processing of the sample.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a device for processing a sample includes a processing unit having an opening to receive a sample vessel and at least one processing station positioned along the opening. The processing station includes a compression member adapted to compress the sample vessel within the opening and thereby displace a content of the sample vessel within the sample vessel. The content displaced by the compression member can be, for example, the sample, a reagent, or a mixture of the content and a reagent.
In accordance with another aspect, the processing station may include an energy transfer element for transferring energy to or from the content within the sample vessel and a control system coupled to the energy transfer element to control the energy transferred to or from the content. The energy transfer element can be, for example, an electronic heat element, a microwave source, a light source, an ultrasonic source or a cooling element.
In accordance with a further aspect, the energy transfer element transfers thermal energy to or from the content within the sample vessel. An energy insulator may be positioned adjacent the processing station. The energy insulator can be, for example, an energy shielding layer, an energy absorption layer, an energy refraction layer, or a thermal insulator, depending on the type of energy transfer element employed. A temperature sensor may be coupled to the control system to monitor temperature at the processing station. Alternatively, the processing station may include a heat sink to dissipate thermal energy from the processing station.
In accordance with another aspect, the processing station may include a stationary member opposing the compression member across the opening. The compression member can operate to compress the sample vessel against the stationary member within the opening.
In accordance with a further aspect, a driver may be coupled to the compression member to selectively move the compression member and thereby compress the sample vessel within the opening. The driver can be, for example, a motor coupled to the compression member by a cam. Alternatively, the driver can be an electromagnetic actuating mechanism.
In accordance with another aspect, the processing device can include a sensor for detecting a signal from the content within the sample vessel. An energy source can optionally be provided for applying energy to the content within the sample vessel to generate a signal from the content. In one embodiment, the processing device can include an electrophoresis system comprising a pair of electrodes adapted to have a predetermined voltage difference and an electrode actuator for inserting the electrodes into the sample vessel.
In accordance with a further aspect, the processing device may include a reagent injector cartridge actuator adapted to receive a reagent injector cartridge having at least one needle in fluid communication with a reagent reservoir. The reagent injector cartridge actuator can be operable to move the reagent injector cartridge to inject a quantity of reagent into the sample vessel.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a sample vessel for holding a sample includes a sample containing portion for holding the sample and a handling portion for handling the sample vessel. The sample containing portion can have a wall constructed of a flexible material permitting substantial flattening of a selected segment of the sample containing portion. The handling portion can be coupled to the sample containing portion and preferably has a generally rigid construction to facilitate handling of the sample vessel.
In accordance with another aspect, the sample containing portion of the sample vessel can be a tubule.
In accordance with a further aspect, the sample vessel can include at least one pressure gate disposed within the sample containing portion to divide the sample containing portion into a plurality of segments. At least one of the segments of the sample vessel can have a filter contained therein that is structured to separate selected components of a sample material from other components of the sample material. Additionally, at least one of the segments of the sample vessel can contain a reagent. The reagent can be, for example, an anticoagulant, a cell lyses reagent, a nucleotide, an enzyme, a DNA polymerase, a template DNA, an oligonucleotide, a primer, an antigen, an antibody, a dye, a marker, a molecular probe, a buffer, or a detection material. The sample containing portion also can include an electrophoresis segment containing a gel for electrophoresis. The electrophoresis segment can include a pair of electrodes adapted to maintain a predetermined voltage difference therebetween. Additionally, one of the segments can contain multilayer membranes or a micro-array bio-chip for analyzing the sample.
In accordance with another aspect, the sample containing portion can include a self-sealing injection channel formed therein. The self sealing injection channel is preferably normally substantially free of sample material and capable of fluid communication with the sample material in the sample containing portion.
In accordance with another aspect, the sample vessel can include an instrument for obtaining a sample coupled to the sample vessel.
In accordance with a further aspect, the handling portion of the sample vessel includes an opening for receiving a sample. The sample vessel also can include a closure for selective closing the opening. Preferably, the closure seats against the handling portion to close the opening. In addition, the instrument for obtaining a sample can be coupled to the closure of the sample vessel.
In accordance with another aspect, the handling portion has a wall thickness greater than a thickness of the wall of the sample containing portion. Preferably, the thickness of the wall of the sample containing portion is less than or equal to 0.3 mm. In one embodiment, the handling portion can include a cylindrical sleeve sized and shaped to fit over a portion of the sample containing portion. The handling portion is preferably positioned longitudinally adjacent the sample containing portion.
In accordance with another embodiment, a sample vessel for holding a sample includes a sample containing portion having at least one pressure gate disposed within the sample containing portion to divide the sample containing portion into a plurality of segments. Preferably, at least one segment of the sample containing portion has a wall constructed of a flexible material permitting substantial flattening of the segment of the sample containing portion.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method of processing a sample within a sample vessel includes the steps of introducing the sample vessel into a device for processing the sample and compressing the sample vessel to move the sample within the sample vessel from a first segment to a second segment of the sample vessel.
In accordance with another aspect, the method of processing a sample can include the step of introducing a reagent to the sample within a segment of the sample vessel.
In accordance with a further aspect, the method of processing a sample can include the step of heating the sample in the first segment to a first temperature. The method can also include the step of heating the sample to a second temperature in the second segment. In one embodiment, the first temperature can be effective to denature the sample and the second temperature is one at which nucleic acid annealing and nucleic acid synthesis can occur. The method of processing a sample can further include the steps of compressing the sample vessel to move the sample within the sample vessel from the second segment to the first segment of the sample vessel and heating the sample to the first temperature in the first segment.
In accordance with another aspect, the method of processing the sample can include the step of analyzing the sample by detecting a signal from the sample within a segment of the sample vessel and analyzing the detected signal to determine a condition of the sample. The analyzing step can include applying an excitation energy to the sample within the segment of the sample vessel. Additionally, the analyzing step can include conducting electrophoresis analysis of the sample by applying a selective voltage to the sample within a segment of the sample vessel, detecting light emitted from the sample, and analyzing the detected light to determine a condition of the sample.
Alternatively, the analyzing step can include applying an excitation energy to a bio-array member contained within a segment of the sample vessel, detecting light emitted from the bio-array member, and analyzing the detected light to determine a condition of the sample. The bio-array member can be, for example, a multi-layer membrane or a micro-array bio-chip.
In accordance with a further aspect, the method of processing a sample can include the step of agitating the sample within a segment of the sample vessel.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method of treating a sample within a sample vessel can include the steps of introducing the sample vessel into a device for processing the sample within the sample vessel and compressing one of the segments to mix the reagent with the sample within the sample vessel. Preferably, the sample vessel has a plurality of segments including a segment for containing a reagent and a segment for containing the sample.
In accordance with another aspect, the method of processing the sample can include the step of introducing the reagent into a reagent segment of the sample after the step of introducing the sample vessel into the device for processing the sample.
In accordance with another embodiment, a thermal cycler includes a processing unit having an opening to receive a sample vessel containing a sample. The processing unit can have a first processing station, a second processing station, and a third processing station positioned along the opening. The first processing station can include a first compression member adapted to compress the sample vessel within the opening and a first energy transfer element for transferring energy to the sample at the first processing station. The second processing station can include a second compression member adapted to compress the sample vessel within the opening and a second energy transfer element for transferring energy to the sample at the second processing station. The third processing station can include a third compression member adapted to compress the sample vessel within the opening and a third energy transfer element for transferring energy to the sample at the third processing station. Compression of the sample vessel by of one of the compression members can displace the sample within the sample vessel between the processing stations.